


There was no angel to be found in the sheets, just a little bit of love

by captainThotiana



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Established Relationship, Everything is better when it’s gay, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainThotiana/pseuds/captainThotiana
Summary: (I give up on capitalizing titles.)Post-Chris-being-self-sacrificing-and-almost-dying Piler slash, but you gotta pay attention while you read it or you might not notice the slash.Technically there’s sex, but also it reads more like Sapphic prose than a porn description.





	There was no angel to be found in the sheets, just a little bit of love

**Author's Note:**

> (Why did AO3 delete all my notes and tags as soon as I pasted my work wtf y’all)
> 
> Teen rating because it’s easy to not notice that they’re having sex. I was feeling gay instead of horny so it’s all emotional and stuff.

It took about thirty seconds longer than usual for Chris to answer the door, Ash noticed, not paranoid at all.

“Hey,” Chris said, looking less like he’d been dropped out of the sky by a predatory something than he had several hours ago.

There were still faint talon? marks on his face from where he’d almost died, again, and Ash entered, tossed the padd he was holding aside, shoved Chris up against the wall, and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Stupid handsome idiot almost getting killed again.

When they finally broke away for air, they lingered, able to feel the twin catchings of breath in the space between them.

“Stop almost dying,” Ash said softly into Chris’s ear, lips brushing against his neck and finding the spot just beneath his jaw that made his breath hitch.

They’d made out plenty of times before, but they’d never actually had sex.

Or, for that matter, talked about it. They’d just skirted the topic and settled on enjoying what little time they had instead.

But now, the way Chris sighed as his head fell back against the wall, letting Ash ravage his throat as he pleased, felt purposeful, like there was more than just affection in it.

And Ash thought it quietly so as not to condemn the idea, but the way Chris ran his hands up Ash’s back to settle on his neck, fingers not quite catching in his hair, and pulled him in for a proper kiss? It felt an awful lot like love.

Chris was always so gentle, so patient, but Ash wasn’t particularly interested in taking his time right then and there, and deepened the kiss, hands finding the hem of a Starfleet-issued generic shirt and making quick work of it, pressing Chris back up against the wall to kiss him as soon as the offending article was out of the way.

“Are you sure?” Chris whispered during one of those annoying breaks for air.

“Never been more certain,” Ash replied, pressing Chris into the wall with a little more force than before and biting softly at his lower lip, drawing out the faintest of sounds.

Hands wandered up Ash’s sides and unzipped his jacket, tossing it away somewhere and coming back to just touch, to feel warmth and a heartbeat. Somehow, that felt more intimate than any act of undressing could ever be.

Ash was the one to pull them away from the wall and towards the bed, shoving Chris down on it and kicking off his boots before joining him, attacking his neck and weaving his hands into his hair, chasing down those soft sighs and faint moans.

He didn’t realize quite how hard the both of them were until he ground down against Chris and heard a sharp gasp, almost drowned out by his own sudden awareness.

“You’re so hot,” Ash sighed into Chris’s throat, scraping his teeth just slightly across the skin there as his shaking hands made short work of the rest of their clothes.

He couldn’t tell if his hands were shaking from nervousness or something more, but the thought left his mind when Chris’s hands found themselves on Ash’s hips, drawing him closer.

Ash knew what Chris was worried about, why his hands were hesitant and he never took the lead. It was because of Lorca and everything else that had taken his trust and slapped him in the face with it, and Chris was nothing like Lorca.

He made his way down a toned chest and along the insides of Chris’s thighs, kissing the skin there softly, searching only for those soft half-moans that Chris let out when Ash’s teeth grazed his skin.

Ash looked back up after a while that felt both like seconds and millenia, greeted with the sight of Chris fisting the sheets in his hands, head back, neck exposed and faint love bites on display, eyes closed and with a blissful expression that Ash didn’t even know how to describe.

He’d finally found heaven, and it was between an angel’s thighs.

The grinding and the groping and the preparation felt less intimate than the soft, innocent kisses between moans and sighs, and Ash could have kissed his lover until they fell asleep and it would have been enough.

Alas, little was as ethereal-feeling as sinking slowly into Chris, one hand leaving fingertip bruises on his hip and the other caught in his hair, anchoring them both.

It didn’t feel new and unknown like it had with Lorca. There was nothing forbidden and secret about it, only shared kisses instead of taken ones and a tidal wave of patience and trust.

Maybe it was moments and maybe it was an eternity since Ash had been standing outside the door, but anything that rose came crashing back down. This time, though, Chris was there to catch him, to find his breath in the space between them and anchor him with the warmth of his body and the soft smile on his face.

This felt like the moment for him to compare Chris to an angel, or something of the like, but it felt domestic and comfortable to come down with him, as familiar as the waves are with the shore.

“I love you,” Ash said softly as they were curled up together, having forgotten why he was ever worked up in the first place.

“Love you too,” Chris replied into his hair as they fell asleep, and Ash had little worry they’d feel the same way when they woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to praise/roast me in the comments! Sorry for taking so long to post a new fic. My excuse is that my inspiration got a divorce, apparently. Also, first Piler slash fic! Woo!


End file.
